Famous Last Words
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: “I don’t need to be saved,” Joker said. The final fight between Batman and the Joker. Warning: Violence, mild language, and character death


I decided Joker needed a kickass way to go out. So I hope you guys like this, please review.

* * *

It was raining, pouring, the sky was sobbing. Joker raised his arms and head skyward and let the wind and water consume him. A building exploded to his right and he felt the heat on his skin mixing with the cool water. This was his symphony, his finest joke, his last stand.

They were looking for him. Not just the Bat and his kiddies but the world's finest as well. He was bringing Gotham to its knees and they were coming to stop him and he was ready for them. He stood strong in the middle of the street as another bomb inside another building exploded, shaking the foundations of this desolate place.

There were screams all around him and he lowered his arms and head from the baptizing rain. The people of Gotham were scurrying around like cockroaches, searching for a dark safe hole to hide in. But there were no hiding places. They would all die. He would bring this island down; make it sink like Atlantis did all those thousands of years ago.

Another explosion, the screams getting louder and he laughed with wild abandon. He closed his eyes and saw splatters of blood, felt the stinging rain upon his face. He was ready, he was waiting and no one had shown up to his party yet.

"Batman!" He cried as lighting lit the torn and dark sky.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," he yelled before laughing again, his laughter mingling with screams and he began to wave his arms much like a conductor for an orchestra.

"Joker!" He heard an enraged yell and Joker turned to see the Justice League standing tall and strong like mighty Gods from Olympus.

"Stop this madness now!" Batman yelled.

What did Batman think he was, some spoiled child drawing on a table cloth? He clapped his hands and two buildings behind him exploded into shards of glass, stone, and metal. Very simple elements when separate but put them together and you can make stairways up to heaven itself.

"Too late Batsy, too many bombs, too many buildings, and you have no time," he said with a laugh.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Superman said as he took off into the air. Joker cackled as he watched him fly away and two more buildings exploded across town.

The others focused their attention back onto the grinning madman. Hawk Girl took a step forward but Batman held out his hand to stop her. His covered eyes boring straight into the Joker's.

"That's it Bruce-y come and get me," Joker called and Batman's eyes widened.

"Oh yes I know, I've known for some time now," Joker said with a smirk.

Batman took a step forward and lighting flashed and thunder cracked. "That's it baby, come and get me," Joker whispered as balled his hands into fists.

They ran at each other and thunder cracked once more as Joker's fist connected with Batman's jaw and the dark knight buried his fist in Joker's stomach.

Adrenaline was pumping through their veins as they separated, striking blows where ever they could reach. All the training they had ever gotten in life was gone; they fought with instinct and hatred fueling them, clouding them, giving them strength to work through the pain they were causing one another.

Joker sent a roundhouse kick into Batman's ribs causing the masked man to groan and stumble in pain. The green haired man's smile widened as Batman caught his foot, twisting it until Joker fell. He hit the cracked concrete hard, he was vaguely aware of the pain shooting up and down in his arm as he rolled to the side as Batman made to pick him up.

Wrenching his foot out of his enemies hand he lashed out and kicked the man in the shin before jumping back to his feet.

"Come on Bats, I know you can do better than that, or do I really have to beat you to death in front of your little friends?" Joker asked as he looked over at the Justice League. They were missing Flash, Hawk Girl, and Green Lantern, he figured they must have gone with Superman to try and ruin his punch line.

He stumbled back as he felt Batman's fist connect with his face. He laughed as he felt blood on his lips and tongue. "That's more like it!" He cried merrily.

The remaining members of the Justice League watched in awe as the two fought. They were holding nothing back. This fight would end with one or both parties dead.

Joker fell to the ground once more, he opened his eyes slowly, felt blood flowing freely from his mouth and the side of his head. He flinched as another explosion went off 20 feet away from him. He felt the earth rumble beneath him, could hear the sea way below whispering to him, telling him to deliver Gotham into her arms.

He pushed himself off the ground slowly and turned to face his enemy who looked worse for wear. "Give it up Joker, you know you can't win," Batman warned.

"Who said anything about winning Bruce?" Joker asked as he wiped the blood dripping from his chin. Joker sauntered over to Batman, a smile on his face. "I'm just out having a bit of fun," Joker said as he stopped in front of the other man.

Joker struck fast, hitting Batman in the face once more, punching him in the stomach before he could recover.

"And you. Always. Have. To ruin. EVERYTHING," Joker said, each word driven home with a punch or a kick. Batman fell to his knees, he looked over to his right and saw his friends trying to rush to his aid and he held up his hand to stop them. Joker was a mortal man but there was nothing ordinary about him. He would kill them all with ease and they wouldn't even see it coming.

"Don't you Bruce, you got dealt a shitty hand in life, well so did I and I keep smiling through it all so why don't you smile for me Bruce-y, just one little smile," Joker said as he cupped Batman's face in his hand. There were fewer explosions than he wanted to hear at the moment and Joker realized that Stuporman and those other idiots might have disabled some of his bombs after all.

"Smile for me pretty," Joker whispered as he stroked the visible part of Bruce's face. He grinned as Batman grabbed his wrist tightly and forced it away from his face. Joker took a few steps back as he got off the ground.

"Why are you doing this Joker?" Batman asked gruffly.

Joker sighed, shoving his bloody hands into his pockets and shrugged. "I couldn't make the city laugh, I couldn't make you laugh, and so this is my last joke, isn't it funny?" Joker asked, smiling maliciously.

"No," Batman answered simply.

"Everyone's a critic," Joker said with another sigh as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, a switchblade in his right hand. The blade gleamed in the firelight and in its smoothed and clean reflection he could see the moon behind him in a break in the stormy clouds. Joker took a slash at Batman but missed as the man dodged the attack and hit Joker's arm enough to knock the blade out of his hand, the blade skirting away into a heap of rumble.

He tried to punch the dark knight once more but his fist was caught and Batman shoved him backwards. Joker felt the back of his foot hit a chunk of stone and he fell backwards. He felt nothing as a piece of sharpened metal cut its way through his chest with ease. There was no pain and he looked at the metal sticking out of his chest, covered in sticky red blood that was being quickly washed away.

Batman was staring at him, everything was quiet, there were no more explosions, only the sound of rain pounding into the ground could be heard.

"Joker…" he whispered, trailing off. He felt the cold metal slide through his body as he forced himself off the spike. Joker stumbled a bit and Batman began to walk towards him.

"Gonna save me huh?" Joker asked weakly as he snuck his hand into his pocket. He threw one of his razor playing cards, smiling when he struck Batman in the chest. He cried out in pain and took a few steps back.

"I don't need to be saved," Joker said as he fell to his knees and looked up at the sky. He laughed weakly, he felt blood pouring from his mouth and he chocked a little but he kept laughing. He lay down on his back in the road, closed his eyes and saw splatters of blood.

It was raining.


End file.
